Love is Intangible
by Requiem of Souls
Summary: Sometimes, memories cannot be forgotten no matter how much you try. Memories of alien children you will probably never see again. Ben has always been distraught since that incident with Big Chill. It almost turned out similar to Ghostfreak. But now, a new alien comes to Earth and digs up old memories. Ben x OC. Rating remains T for now. READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

"_Fire so cold...it __**burns**__..."_

* * *

Act I

An ominous shadow creeping just outside his bedroom window hovered for a moment, then fading. It was the whoosh of a flying creature that caused Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to stir from his deep slumber. He had only seen the shadow for a fraction of a second through bleary eyes. But it was enough to put in in a cautious alert.

"What was that?" he mumbled aloud to himself as he sat up in bed. The moth like silhouette blurred past the curtains again, making the young super-hero more alert. Over the years as wielder of the Ultimatrix, barely the unnatural sounds and visions he notices is barely enough to wake him up. Most of the time anyways.

"Aww hell, what is it now? It's in the middle of the fucking night! If it's just someone looking for revenge, I'm so going to beat their ass farther beneath Undertown and into the molten core of this world," vowed Ben as he dialed the 'watch' a few times until the hologram of the Ultimatrix's sample of a Necrofriggian appeared. Slamming his palm down on the 'watch', his body began to morph from his feeble human form.

From the brown haired human, Ben turned into an insect-like alien he'd dubbed as 'Big Chill'. Phasing through the window, Ben flew into the night sky, his green eyes scanning for any unnatural activity. With eyes that seemed to catch everything, Ben saw a moth-like form hovering low over a lake just outside of Bellwood, Pennsylvania.

Flapping his wings in pursuit, Ben tucked his wings in a nose-dive, almost as if he were going to tackle the alien hovering over the lake. A lake that should not have ice in it during the middle of a heat wave in July.

Of course, the target swerved to avoid being hit and flew high. Unfurling his wings, Ben launched himself from the ice floe into the air to resume chase. The alien was fast, if not faster than Ben himself, and flew in complex patterns and corkscrews until it landed near an abandoned factory just outside of Bellwood. Of course, Ben chased and landed a good ten meters from the alien.

"I give...you caught me," came a phantom like whisper from the shadows where a slender figure stood, masked in darkness.

"Who are you? Or shall I freeze you where you stand?" smirked Ben. He always thought his banter was pretty classy.

With hands raised, the figure walked closer to Ben, talking, "I am a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys. My brood mother called me Sapphire." It wasn't until the insectoid alien revealed her name, did Ben realize the Necrofriggian was female. "I have come a long way to see you, Ben Tennyson. I survived the long flight through the vacuum of space to meet you."

"A fan? I don't see why you'd come all this way just to meet me," said Ben. "I mean, I am pretty awesome, but it's a bit crazy to travel all this way to Earth just to meet me. Or did you just lure me away from Kevin and Gwen just so you can assassinate me? Who put the bounty on my head?!"

Sapphire shook her head, "I am not here to harm you, Ben Tennyson. I know much of your heroic deeds throughout the universe. I have no wish to harm the wielder of the Omnitrix. You have done a service to even my people by ending Dr Psychobos' reign of terror."

Ben frowned as he reverted back to his normal human form, "If you're not here to kill me, then why are you here? How did you even find me?"

"Because Ben Tennyson, I need your help," pleaded the female Necrofriggian. At Ben's skepticism, she elaborated. "I am not in danger, being hunted if that is what you think. No, it is something more...personal. I have a favor to ask of you..." She paused, and then said, "I first learned of your existence when my hatchlings came home to me. At first, I did not believe they were mine, until I saw security footage of the one you call 'Ultimate Big Chill'. It was then I realized...you have the exact same DNA as my mate."

Ben stood there in horror. When the incident occurred when Big Chill had taken control of his body for some time to make a nest, he had assumed the Necrofriggian sample was female. "Wait... you're telling me, that Ultimate Big Chill is your husband? That's impossible! The Ultimatrix makes a blank slate to give me these alien form, not actual aliens. Wait... your babies?"

Shaking her head again, Sapphire said, "No, Ben Tennyson. You misunderstood me. I am not so good with terran phrases. What I mean to say, is your Necrofriggian form shares the exact same DNA as my deceased mate. He died a few centuries ago and was one of the few to inhabit Mykdl'dy and make it a shrine to sacred artifacts. I was in grief for several of your Earth years. I did not take another mate, for he was the strongest, the only one. It is...difficult to pronounce his name in your language." She paused letting her words sink in. "My favor to ask of you...is to let me see him one last time. It... would give me closure of Frelzok's death. Would you grant me this one wish, Ben Tennyson."

"Closure? That's all? I do that," scoffed Ben arrogantly, his left hand moving to the Ultimatrix and dialing it to the alien he had been moments ago. Slamming down on his wrist, he exclaimed as his Necrofriggian form appeared, "Big Chill!" Pressing his palm to the Omnitrix on his chest, his form flared into a bright, flame patterned alien. "Ultimate Big Chill!"

As the fire hued wings folded up to appear like a phantom hood, Ben gave a grunt as Sapphire embraced him. He hadn't expected to be hugged by a Necrofriggian; he'd always thought they weren't the type for petty emotions.

"What's the problem Ben?" called Rook as he jogged up the road, wearing his full proto-armor. "You need help there? Magister Tennyson sent me to help subdue the illegal Necrofriggian that migrated here without clearance.

Ben hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well... she's not much of a threat at the moment. She came to Earth to get some sort of closure from Ultimate Big Chill. Sapphire will probably leave once- Mmph!"

Rook was blushing as he watched Ben being kissed by the female Necrofriggian. Backing up, the feline alien said, "I apologize Ben dude. I was unaware she was your mate. If you need me to, I can come back later to have her registered on the planetary ledger of processed alien immigrants."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a mate! I don't even have a girlfriend you idiot!" Ben hissed spasmodically.

A small series of purrs and chirps came from Sapphire's throat. She squeezed Ben tighter as she said, "Do not leave me! I need you! You're mine!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this is where the first chapter ends. I'm not expecting a lot of reviews. I like the Necrofriggian race a lot and thought it'd be cute to make a sort've drabble fic. Might make it more serious between Ben and Sapphire and possibly adding an Anodyte Gwen that loves Ben (non-incest because that would be creepy (unless some of you want it). So probably Ben x Sapphire and minor Ben x Gwen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hadn't expected a single review at all. And yes, I am aware how AU this fanfic is. And to give some sort of setting for the easily confused, this fanfic takes place approximately a year after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It is when Rook Blonko is assigned to be Ben's temporary partner while Gwen is at college and Kevin is doing...whatever the hell unstable Ossmosians do.**

**And on a personal note, I hate the art style of Ben 10 Omniverse. It's too goddamn cartoon-y and it wouldn't hurt to show actual blood in the show. I know it's a show for kids, but try some subtle fan-service dammit!**

**I ought to thank Kira Sema & Gold Guardian for leaving at least some feedback. Last chapter was short because it's well, a pilot. This chapter ought to be much longer and I hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

**Act II**

"What?"

Endothermic energy seemed to be chilling the surrounding air as Sapphire repeated selfishly, "You are mine! I won't let anyone separate me from my true love. My eternal mate. If I must, I will freeze this planet solid if anyone says I can't have him!" She screeched, making Rook cover his sensitive ears.

Because of the rapidly plummeting temperature, Rook was forced to retreat at least a well one hundred meters. Hands still clamped over his ears, he shouted, "BEN! You need to calm her down, now! We're less than a kilometer from Bellwood and innocent lives are at stake. Do... just do something. Anything!"

Hero of the universe thrice times over, Ben had no idea what to do. Kicking ass and subduing megalomaniacs, he could do no problem. Saving people from a burning building, piece o' cake! Calming down a distressed or crying girl was way out of his expertise.

'Shit, shit, shit!' thought Ben as he struggled to find a solution to the growing problem of a dire situation.

Without so much as a logical thought, he pressed his mouth to Sapphire's. In a near instant, the dropping temperature halted, then began returning to normal as the two Necrofriggians kissed. Ben could feel the female's chest pressing against his as her wings embrace him. She was stacked for an alien woman.

"Frelzok... no, Ben..." whispered Sapphire as she opened her eyes, a rich deep blue. "You kissed me..." Her azure eyes gazed into the evolved Necrofriggian, searching for something. She seemed lost in some way and was looking for rescue. "W-why?"

Shrugging, Ben said, "Dunno. Sorta seemed like the right thing to do at the time I suppose. Was it wrong of me? If so, I'm sorry."

[Ben's PoV]

It was now that I was able to get a good look at Sapphire. While I was aware Necrofriggians did not wear clothes, her chest carapace greatly resembled a pale blue corset. Her wings appeared to have been bleached from overexposure from a sun. Or that's what the information from the alien's brain told me (might want to mention that the basic information of each alien species holds a little information within the DNA sample). But one thing I noticed, as that she had hair like a human. Long silver hair with the occasional blue streaks adorned her head. I'd been unaware Necrofriggians could even have hair. But at this moment, I didn't care. She was beautiful.

"No, it's fine," Sapphire replied. I could hear her hushed voice wavering as she spoke. "I was going to hurt your friend because I wanted my old mate back, to live with him again happily. Yet... you kissed me instead of hurting me. You could have easily used your cryo-kinesis to freeze me or use your superior strength to render me unconscious. But... you haven't laid so much as a claw on me. I don't understand. Why?"

"You're beautiful," I blurted out without so much as a second thought. I couldn't explain why. These inexplicable emotions filled my entire body. Was it because I was in alien form? No, this wasn't the first time I'd discovered feelings for a nonhuman girl.

Tear shaped icicles formed at the edges of Sapphire's multifaceted eyes. She gasped, "Ben! You r-really think that of me? That even I could be attractive to you?"

"Yes, even you, Sapphire," I said with assurance as I disabled the transformation, returning to my 'feeble' human body. I was a little conflicted because I had been in a relationship with Julie for a little less than twelve months. But the guilt quickly dissolved once I reminded myself that she was dating that pompous Herve guy. I was- I am single, technically if you don't count Looma Redwind's promise to win my heart, "I don't care if you're an alien. So why would it even matter?"

With a shake of her head, she replied as she stopped hugging me, "I don't know why I got so worked up about whether I was attractive or not. Thank you for giving me clarity. I have something more urgent to impart with you, Ben. Your offspring aren't faring too well."

I vaguely remembered the area we were standing in. It was none too far from the nest I'd constructed out of metal when Big Chill had gone out of control. I asked, "Why, what's wrong with them?"

Rook interrupted as he walked up to us, "I hate to do this, but it is standard protocol. Necrofriggian, you have violated section D, law three. You did not arrive in a ship and have not been registered as a visitor or immigrant. You will need to come with us for vaccinations, paperwork and etcetera. Please come quietly or I will be under authority to subdue you."

Folding her wings around her head and torso like a poncho, Sapphire replied, "Of course officer. If that is what it takes, then I shall go through these procedures of yours. However, I have two requests to ask of you. The first, is that Ben's offspring are to have medical tests performed. I am worried about them even if they are not my own."

"And the other?"

The female Necrofriggian bit her lip before finally saying, "I intend to become a resident of Earth either permanently or several decades depending on circumstances. I will be needing somewhere to stay during my time. A cave or the materials to construct a nest should be sufficient."

"Very well," said Rook, "The Plumbers will look into it and something may be arranged. For now, it is time to go. Ben, I shall see you on the morrow as routine."

* * *

Ben was starting to get annoyed. His parents had been arguing with each other for the past half hour or so. It was beginning to get old. That was twenty minutes ago.

With a touch of subtlety, the brown haired teen pressed down on the Ultimatrix without looking to see who was dialed in. Bone spiked from his spine every tenth segment while his green eyes distorted into a single, diagonal violet eye. Ben's skin decayed as his skull twisted upside-down. The teen's digits hardened and elongated into four wicked talons on each hand. His body had darkened into gray transparency as his legs vanished. Ghostfreak.

"I am sick of hearing you argue!" Ben hissed in the Ectonurite's haunting rasp. He had half a mind to rip open the protective layering to expose the the terror inducing tentacles to shut them up. Perhaps a bit of the old Ghostfreak's personality was still there. "Mom... Dad, you two having been arguing over the same damn topic for the last forty minutes and it's pissing me the fuck off!"

The two adults gasped. Then Carl Tennyson barked, "That kind of language is not welcome in this household young man. And what has your mother said about transforming into monstrous aliens in the house?" He added under his breath, "And why such a creepy one?"

"Irrelevant dad," Ben spat. "I silently watched the two of you arguing for over half an hour. Because both of you ignored my requests to kindly shut up, I thought it would be harder to ignore an alien in your living room. Now, why the hell can't you two come to a consensus about what needs to happen?"

Sandra, Ben's biological mother replied, "I don't really care for aliens and the dangerous hero things you do, I have absolutely no qualms about the situation. Your grandfather Max explained everything to us. It's incredibly absurd and probably never happen in a normal household, but I've come to accept it. Life just isn't normal since the summer you were ten. Anyways, maybe if Carl could see past his hardheadedness, he might be able to see that Ben has an obligation and a responsibility to attend to as a man."

"Responsibility as a man? Don't be stupid Sandra," argued Carl viciously. "There is nothing natural about this! A man does not lay eggs or birth a brood of alien moths! It's...it's just not right! Incident not to be spoken about, in this house."

As Ben reverted back into his human form, a soft feminine voice said, "Necrofriggians of both sexes lay a clutch of eggs every eight decades. It is instinct, it is in our DNA. Do not tell me what is natural or unnatural about my species, terran!"

The extraterrestrial's vehement display of words frightened Carl and Sandra, although the latter of the two could understand why; it was a racist remark Carl had said. It was no wonder the phantom like alien was offended. "CARL! You ass!"

"Sapphire," acknowledge Ben as he greeted the busty Necrofriggian.

"Ben!" she chirped happily, pressing the teenage human's head into her cleavage. She purred as she stroked the brunettes head, oblivious to Carl's stern and unwelcome glare. "It has been far too long since we last met. I wanted to bring the hatchlings with me today, but the Plumbers advised against it. I still do not understand why."

It was hardly a mystery why to Ben. Fourteen juvenile aliens would be impossible to keep in line, or keep track of for that matter. Or trying to prevent them from eating Carl's vehicle. Tiny moth aliens that can eat metal? No way can he do that. "Where are the little squirts anyways?"

"The little ones are in the care of your grandfather," Sapphire answered. It had be a complete nightmare for Ben and Rook to explain family relationships to her, although she eventually grasped the concept.

"Wait a tic, aren't you supposed to be escorted by a Plumber agent since you're on parole," Ben inquired.

Carl appeared alarmed as the word 'parole' was mentioned. It instantly raised red flags at the thought of being in the same room as an alien thief or murderer. He wanted to get away as far as he could, but it would only show his fear and weakness. Instead, he swallowed and asked, "Y-you mean this alien is some kind of convict?"

Sighing, Ben answered quickly, "No dad, Sapphire isn't a criminal. She was simply unaware of immigration and visitation laws for off-worlders and non locals. Necrofriggians can survive in harsh environments, even the vacuum of space. So they have no need for spaceships. That also makes it hard for the Plumbers stationed here on Earth to quickly register every alien. And because it was only a minor offense, she only needs to be escorted by a Plumber agent everywhere she goes for approximately a month. Speaking of said Plumber, where are they?"

Casually, Sapphire replied, "Cat-like man is somewhere around here. Outside I think. He told me he did not want to get in between personal matters. If trouble rears it's ugly head, he would be here in a second. That is what he said." Ben of course, knew she was referring to Rook.

Clearing his throat to get attention of the alien woman and his son, he inquired, "I don't like this, but I don't have much of a say in this, but I suppose I ought to ask where Ben will be living. I doubt we'd have room here."

"It will not be a problem sir," came Rook's answer as he strode in by the front door into the lounge. "Like Sapphire said, I waited outside until my expertise was needed to explain the arrangements. The Plumbers have constructed a dwelling just outside of Undertown. I was informed that it was located away from the general populace. The Plumbers owe a great deal to Ben Tennyson for his heroics deed and Magister Orlan was obliged to carry out the orders." He checked his Plumber's badge before saying, "Come you two, the house should be ready to move into soon."

As he followed Rook out the door with Sapphire, he yelled, "Don't wait up. I'll send for my things soon!"

* * *

Ben was surprised at the size if the house the Plumbers had built for him and Sapphire. Was his help throughout the galaxies mean that much to them? He guessed saving the universe from villains like Agreggor and Vilgax was worth it besides being it's own reward.

"So, mind telling me the real reason you want me to stay here with you?" Ben asked. "It's not hard to notice that you omitted quite a bit of information from me. I'm not too mad though."

A wave of relief washed over the Necrofriggian with a sigh. "I was afraid I was going to cause you unnecessary worry the night we met. Your children are... not quite normal. But, I'll let you see for yourself." Sapphire gave a high pitched chirp. In a near instant, four tiny aliens barreled into the foyer. Ben gasped as he saw why Sapphire was worried about the young ones. Each of them looked like a five year old girl, with the exception being the quad of wings and teal skin.

"They're... half human?" Ben was flabbergasted at how it could have happened, but his face did not show it. "It seems kinda strange, but not unfounded, they looked normal when they hatched, but I guess the have human DNA because of me. Is that why you requested that the Plumbers ran medical tests on them?"

As the hybrid children swarmed around Ben, Sapphire answered, "Indeed, my species does not rely too heavily on technology and medical technology as we have survived for several millennium as we are. It is as the humans say: survival of the fittest or the law of the jungle. But... I have grown rather attached to these little ones and I wish for them to survive like I have over two hundred years. But the two clutches I laid in the past, I have never seen again."

While awed at how old Sapphire really was, he merely inquired, "Do they have names yet? Hang on... there's only four of them. Where are the other ten?"

"No they do not. I wanted to wait for you since you know more about naming conventions than I do since I chose my name myself. Necrofriggians do not normally take care of our young and do not get names until we decide on our own. As for the rest... they did not make it. They died on their journey to Kylmyys. It is... a tragedy, " said Sapphire.

Ben closed his eyes to mourn for his fallen children. When he opened them a few moments later, he said, "They need names, huh?" He bent down low on one knee to look at the four girls. After inspecting them, he named them Tanya, Beatrice, Vaerinn, and Anastasia.

"Those are beautiful names, Ben," Sapphire admired as she watched him interacting with his daughters. Tanya had nestled herself in her father's lap while Vaerinn and Anastasia leaned against his sides. Beatrice was looking up at her 'mother' with large eyes.

"Almost as beautiful as you, Sapphire," said Ben as sappy as possible. Probably more sappy than a man giving his daughter away to get married.

* * *

**A/N: And~ cut! This chapter is definitely a lot longer than the pilot. Not as long as a 5k word chapter, but still a decent sized chapter that doesn't take too long to read. The rating for this fic will probably remain T, unless things get too saucy or excessive violence, blood/gore or sex appears in the fic. Or if language becomes too much for the kiddies. Aww feck, I feel like I forgot something...**


End file.
